Hope And Light
by Thamizhachi
Summary: Caroline decides to 'Take a chance' and goes to New Orleans to meet certain Hybrid, only to find out that he had a daughter with the werewolf, Hayley and the said child was targeted by witches. As much as she hates it, she accepted the idea of Niklaus being the father of Hayley's child and helps them clean the town for the little child she started love so much. Pairs: Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked around the Bourbon Street watching a parade of some sort. Yes, she was in New Orleans, indeed. She decided to 'take a chance' like Klaus once said, only she prayed it was not too late. Besides, she has nothing left in Mystic Falls anymore.

Once the Other Side was destroyed by the Travelers, Bonnie and Damon vanished with it. Elena as usual went into two weeks mourning for Damon and started pursuing Stefan, who left the town with only a small goodbye to Caroline, telling her that he couldn't stay there after he lost his brother and couldn't take Elena throwing herself at him. Matt and Tyler decided to join the Police department to help the Mystic Falls people. Jeremy left to Chicago to pursue his art degree, while Alaric decided to stay behind to look after Elena. Her Mom decided she had had enough and left to live with her elderly aunt in Atlanta.

And Caroline, she decided to stop holding her life for others and go for what she wanted. It took Bonnie's death to open her eyes. She reached New Orleans that evening and checked in a hotel just outside French Quarter. Not having much to do, she decided to look around. And hopefully bump into one Original Hybrid.

It was with these thoughts that she came across an old church. Well, it was not the unkept look of the church that stopped her. It was the smell. Any vampire with nose could pick it up.

Blood.

She rushed to the closed door of the church and opened it, and ended up dropping her jaw. Literally.

There on the podium sat Niklaus Mikaelson, with blood all over his face, one leg stretched out and the other crooked, a very dead Hayley on his lap. Caroline rushed to his side and knelt down. Shaking him, she said, "Klaus, Klaus, what happened?" But there was no answer.

His eyes staring at the knife wound slithered her throat while his fingers caressing her hair. Caroline shook him again, but he was not responding. Her mind was racing with questions. Why was Hayley here? How did she end up like that? But she had a feeling that the events leading here was not over yet. She shook him once again, "Klaus, what the hell is going on?"

Yet, he was not answering. She huffed and looked at him with a frown. This was getting nowhere, not to mention, she was getting worried. She shook him once again. But he was not reacting at all.

Just then the Church front door burst open once more and in strode the suited Original. The moment he looked at the dead werewolf he was in front of Klaus in a second, kneeling down he looked at the dead girl and then at his brother. But Klaus was still staring at Hayley. Elijah clutched his brother's shoulder and said, "Niklaus"

Klaus was still not responding. The only movement from his body was the hand caressing Hayley's hair. Elijah tried again, "Niklaus, you're scaring me. Look at me, brother"

Only then did the Hybrid look at his brother. His eyes immediately shifted to the older man's neck where the unhealed bite mark was. "You've been bitten" he noted in a hollow voice. "Here" he said as he bit into his wrist and held it to his brother.

Elijah took a sip of his brother's blood and swept the brunette girl's body to lay it on the table. He ran his fingers over the brunette's hair and turned around. "How?" he asked.

Klaus just stared ahead and said, "I was bested"

Elijah ran his fingers through his hair, making it disheveled. "You were bested" he repeated in disbelief. "You were bested" he stepped down the podium and shouted, "YOU WERE BESTED?!" Elijah huffed in a un-Elijah-like manner, "My invincible brother was bested by some rookie witches?!"

Klaus got up and moved towards his brother, both the men ignoring the now standing baby vampire, "I know, Elijah. But the baby still lives. They were going to sacrifice the baby" he took a deep breath, "I need you brother. I need you to save my daughter. Please"

Caroline literally lost patience and shouted, "Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Klaus turned towards her with a disbelieving expression on his face. "Caroline, love, what are you doing here?"

Caroline scoffed and said, "Seriously?! I have been here for like half an hour trying to get you to talk and you only notice me now?"

Klaus clenched his jaw and said, "I am sorry, sweetheart. I just witnessed the mother of my child giving birth to her while some crazy witches held me captive against a wall. And said witches slit her throat while she was holding the baby for the first time right in front of my eyes and snapped my neck. And I wake up only to see the dead body of the girl who gave birth to my daughter and realize that the witches took my daughter to sacrifice in a crypt so that they could get endless supply of magic. So excuse me, if I was too shocked to acknowledge your presence"

Caroline looked down. As much as she wanted to continue the argument this was neither the time nor the place, so she turned around and started walking.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Klaus shouted at her.

Caroline took a deep breath and commanded herself to calm down. "To the crypt, wherever the hell it is. Because if I remember right, the daughter of the man I am falling in love with is in danger". There she said it. But she did not dare turn around.

But had she, turned around that is, she would've seen two shocked Originals staring at her retreating back.

Minutes later, they reached the cemetery, where the French Quarter witches were buried after their death. They rounded and rounded and rounded, but still couldn't find the particular crypt. Caroline huffed and said, "Where is the crypt?"

Elijah looked from her to Klaus and said, "Niklaus, are you certain?"

Klaus nodded and said, "Positive, brother." then he looked up and said, "This statue. I've seen it thrice already, which means we are going around the same place" He then climbed on that tomb and looked ahead, "And it is just ahead"

They reached the crypt soon enough only to find the place was empty except for some candles. They looked around. Caroline had a very eerie feeling as she moved toward Klaus and tugged at his hand, "I have a very bad feeling" she mumbled to him.

Elijah was not paying attention to them as he looked around, "There's nothing here. Niklaus, I think we are at the wrong cemetery."

"No, Elijah. I am sure" Klaus said.

"She's here" they heard a feminine voice. And they were rendered speechless to see a very alive Hayley walking inside the crypt, "My baby is here. I can feel her"

Caroline looked at Klaus and Elijah and asked, "How?"

Klaus frowned as he said, "I think she had the baby's blood in her when she died. She's in transition. The baby's blood is calling to her"

They all followed Hayley as she led them to a place where they saw the baby was laid down while the witches were ready to sacrifice her. The quartet walked toward the crypt only to be thrown back. A redhead witch raised the knife above the baby, but Elijah threw a stone at her, knocking the knife out of her hand. When they tried to move forward again, two witches, one blonde and a brunette joined hands and started chanting.

Klaus and Hayley looked to each and other and nodded. The turned and went on either side, while Elijah and Caroline started forward again. This time they actually succeeded in taking a step or two, but they were both thrown back again. Caroline turned to her left to see that the redhead was keeping Hayley down. Caroline zoomed toward them and snapped the redhead's head, killing her instantly. She extended her hand to the would-be hybrid, both knowing that it was not just to help her up but leaving behind their past dislikes. And much to her surprise, Hayley accepted it. Once they reached Elijah's side they saw that a very furious Klaus threw a iron rod straight through the blonde witch's stomach killing her instantly.

The brunette witch then picked up the knife and went to the baby, but before she could kill the child, she was struck in the stomach and fell down. Turning around they saw Marcellus standing there. Marcellus zoomed toward the baby and vanished with her.

Caroline tried to follow him, but Klaus stopped her, "He won't hurt her. This is something I must do myself. Let me" and followed Marcellus' path in his hybrid speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus retraced Marcellus' footsteps to his hideout beyond the river. Well, it was not exactly a hideout, since he knew that Marcellus and his cronies were here all along. Niklaus went through a lot of scenarios that his confrontation with Marcellus that could go wrong. But he knew his well enough to know that he would never hurt his baby girl. So, with that thought in mind, he entered the mansion. As he entered, all he saw was grayed vampire bodies. He could smell the Werewolf venom that took their lives everywhere. Niklaus swallowed hard, these where the vampires that stood beside Marcellus no matter what. He felt sorry for the younger vampire .

He brushed it aside. No, he was here for his daughter. Marcellus made his choice when he betrayed him. Even if he wanted to give him a chance, he didn't think that Marcellus would take it.

But every negative thought in his mind disappeared when he saw his daughter in the arms of his 'son'. Niklaus fought the tears that threatened to enter his eyes. The look Marcellus had as he looked down at his daughter, as if he would lay down the world for her, was enough to give him hope. Hope that he could have his son with him again.

He stood there looking at them for nearly fifteen minutes before Marcellus broke the silence. "I was too late. There should've been more time"

Niklaus looked around. He could see how hard it was for Marcellus. And he felt for him, but he tried to keep voice indifferent, "It looks like the wolves came back and finished what they've started" He looked at Marcellus, understanding dawned on him, "You took my daughter so I would heal you and your friends. Here" he held out his wrist for Marcellus.

Marcellus looked down at his daughter, "This bite. All this. I know I didn't come from nowhere. This is the last note of the song that I started a century ago." He looked up at Niklaus, "When I brought your dad to town," he swallowed as he continued, "And for that, I am sorry"

"No" Niklaus said and he knelt before Marcellus, "You saved my child's life. And for that you deserve this." Niklaus went to sit against the fountain and held his hand.

Marcellus bit into his wrist and took some blood, enough to heal his blood.

Niklaus rubbed the younger vampires back, just like he did when he was just a boy and said, "We will take down whoever brought this upon us. I swear it."

Marcellus nodded.

"But I want only one thing in return" Niklaus said.

Marcellus smiled humourlessly, "I have nothing to give you, Klaus"

"No" Niklaus said. "You have my children"

Marcellus looked at him. "I only have your daughter in my arms"

Niklaus shook his head, "What about you? You are my son as well, are you not?"

Marcellus had tears in his eyes as he looked at Niklaus.

"I want both my daughter and my son. Seeing her, here, with you," Niklaus brushed the little girl's head, "taught me that the bond we share could never be broken. I want my son back."

Marcellus hugged Niklaus in one hand, with the other holding onto the little girl, "I would like to be a part of the family again"

Niklaus was not one for hugs. But he was not going to complain, if it was from his children. He patted Marcellus' back. They pulled apart. "May I?" Niklaus asked, as he silently asked Marcellus to let his hold his daughter. Marcellus handed the little girl to Niklaus. And for the first time in his long life, the Original Hybrid cooed at the baby.

They then left the mansion, to Abattoir, together with the little securely in Niklaus' hand.

* * *

Elijah was pacing the living room of the Abattoir, waiting for his brother to return with his niece. He was more than scared to think what could have happened between his brother and Marcellus. But he knew better than anyone that not to stick his nose when those two were involved.

Handling the very hysteric Hayley was not an easy task. But he would forever be grateful that Miss Forbes was doing a very better job than he could have. Speaking of, he was still stunned by the blonde's confession. Did she really profess her love for his heartless brother? Oh God, if Kol were here, he would have had a field day. Was he really wrong about his brother?

Before he could ponder on it any further, two figures zoomed into the living room. As soon as they entered, Hayley and Miss Forbes came down to the living room as well. Hayley went straight to the baby, taking her from Niklaus' arms. Only then did they notice who the second person was. Elijah went to his Original mode and reached for the younger vampire. But Niklaus came between them and growled, "Kindly take your hands off my son, brother"

Elijah's expressionless mask nearly gave out. "Niklaus?"

Niklaus looked at him and said, "Marcellus and I reconciled. I welcomed him back into our family"

"Are you certain about this, brother?" Elijah asked, skeptically.

Marcellus stepped forward and said, "You can compel me, if you want"

Elijah looked at his brother and then at Marcellus. He stepped forward and started to compel Marcellus, "Do you really want to be a part of our family?"

"Yes"

"Do you swear to be loyal to our family?"

"Yes"

"Will you do everything in your ability to keep the baby safe?"

"Yes"

"Do you swear not to betray us again?"

"Yes"

Elijah then released him from his compelling and looked at Niklaus, "Very well then," he then looked at Marcellus, "Welcome back to the family, Marcellus"

The three male vampires went to the bedroom where Caroline and Hayley were with the baby. It took them sometime to convince Hayley to complete the transition, since she didn't want to hurt her daughter. Hayley and Caroline sat on the bed with the baby laid down on the bed between them, while the three men were sitting around in chairs.

"We confronted Genevieve while you were gone" Elijah said.

"What did she say?" Niklaus asked.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Earlier…..**_

 _Hayley found the redhead hiding around. They pulled her to a tomb and chained her. "Why?" Hayley asked._

 _"The ancestors left me no choice" the redhead cried._

 _Caroline scoffed, while Hayley asked, "You were willing to sacrifice an innocent baby for power"_

 _The redhead laughed humourlessly, "Oh, not just power. It was the ancestors' decree. It was her decree"_

 _Elijah squeezed her throat, "It was whose decree?"_

 _"I am surprised you have to ask" she said, coughing. "After all, it was you who convinced you siblings to consecrate in New Orleans soil"_

 _"Ester" Hayley murmured._

 _"So, not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood." Elijah said as he rubbed his temples._

 _"This isn't the end," the red head said, "As long as the child is alive, the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for it. Ester will not stop coming for it. It has been decreed. Your baby will be consecrated among her ancestors. She will not live"_

 _Hayley clutched onto Caroline's hand, who squeezed hers in a silent support._

 _"They are coming for me. I can feel it." The redhead said. He eyes were bleeding, "I have failed them. Please understand, I just wanted to live. Tell Klaus," she said, coughing, "that I am sorry"_

 _Hayley stepped forward to the coughing witch, "Well, I am not" and stabbed her in the heart._

* * *

Niklaus squeezed his hands, "We should've felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known that she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death, and now she has the control of the witches. They will never stop."

"No" Elijah replied.

"Nor would I expect Guerrera wolves to back down. Hayley and the child are wolf royalty. And as such, they are a threat to Francesca's claim of leadership. They will never be safe." Niklaus said, "What was it you said to me earlier, that I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well, the worst of them are within these borders, brother. I have brought into the world a weapon that they can use against me."

"Then we will arm ourselves" Caroline said for the first time.

Niklaus looked at her with a raised his eyebrows, for which Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"She's right" Elijah said, "Brother, we've fought every adversary in this town and we have won, and we'll fight them again, no matter who they are. We will make this home a fortress."

"I will not have her live her life like a prisoner" Niklaus said.

"Then we leave her together, all of us" Elijah said.

"Wherever we go, however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us. They will hunt her" Niklaus said, "She has inherited all our enemies, with none of our defenses"

"So whether we stay or we leave, we condemn her" Elijah said.

"There is a third option" Hayley said, "I grew up in a war zone. My parents thought they could protect me, but in the end, they were slaughtered, and I spent my childhood alone and unloved. I made a promise to my baby and to myself that she would not grow up like I did. That she would grow up safe and loved, and yet here she is on her first day in this world with a grandmother that is bent on sacrificing her and a mother that has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid, and I'm the one that loves her the most." Hayley sobbed, "I think the only thing to do is send her away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made"

"No, this is insane" Elijah said, "You heard Genevieve. So long as she lives, the baby will be hunted"

"Who said anyone has to know that she's alive?" Caroline said.

"She's right" Marcellus said, "We can fake her death and send her away"

"Brother" Elijah said.

"They are right. No one can hurt her if no one knows she lives" Niklaus said.

Elijah shook his head, "What is it that you intend to do, brother?"

"Whatever it takes to save our family" Niklaus replied.


	3. Chapter 3

After lots and lots of discussion it was decided that Caroline would be the one to take the baby, who was named Hope by her mother, to the border of New Orleans, where the only person to be trusted by the family would meet her. Niklaus, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel stayed behind. If they were to make the story believable, Niklaus, Elijah and Hayley must make an appearance in the town square were the ceremony of lighting the candles was being held in memory of those who perished in the massacre.

And that was what found Caroline with little Hope, waiting at the border of New Orleans. "Hey, baby girl!" Caroline said as she rocked the new born, "Don't think that we are abandoning you. We will meet again. And we promise that when you return, this town will be your safe haven. Then, we, you, your mom, your dad, your uncle, your aunt and of course, I, will all be together"

She kissed the baby's forehead and said, "Always and Forever, little one"

"Well, well, well" said a very familiar voice from behind, "Isn't it sweet?"

Caroline turned around to see the blonde Original, "Rebekah". She nodded.

"Tell me, Caroline, are you here for good?" Rebekah asked, as she extended her hands for the little angel.

Caroline deposited the baby into her aunt's waiting hands and shrugged, "I've decided to take a chance"

Rebekah raised her eyebrows as she rocked the baby, "Then it goes without saying that if you hurt my brother, you will have to answer me"

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "Only you Mikaelsons can make death threats while rocking a baby"

Rebekah looked adoringly at her niece and asked, "What is her name?"

Caroline smiled softly, "Hope"

Rebekah chuckled, "Let me guess. Nik?"

"Hayley, actually," Caroline replied. "Klaus said that you must do a cloaking spell for both you and Hope"

Rebekah nodded. "Oh! And Caroline, Welcome to the Family"

Caroline smiled and nodded, knowing this was as much as she and Rebekah could reach out for now. She stood there watching as Rebekah and Hope left. Once they were well out of her vampire sight, she walked toward her car, to find her way to the Abattoir.

* * *

Niklaus was brooding. His daughter was not even born for a day now, and already there were people trying to kill her. His mind was already working with ideas to get rid of threats that were looming around the city. First he must work with Marcellus to find what the witches were planning. And eliminate them. Permanently. For that to work, he and Marcellus must act as if they hated each other's guts. It was going to be hard. But not if channelled his inner wolf. He already formulated a couple of ideas that sadly needed to be checked with his family. For now, both Rebekah and Hope were fine. As of now, Hope, Hayley, Caroline and Marcellus were the ones with most weakness. They were not truly immortal. He must also find a way to bring back Kol, hopefully Henrik as well.

As he was pondering on these thoughts, Camille's scent hit his nostrils. She must have heard the rumour about Hope's death. Niklaus sighed, this was going to be long night. And he brought it upon himself. He only hoped that she would leave before his blonde angel came back to the compound. With his track record, it would be the opposite. He may as well get on with it.

He kept his face in an irritated grimace, as she said how sorry she was about his new born baby's demise. Niklaus fought to keep his amusement hidden as he grunted. He knew that she has a slight crush on him. He could tell by the erratic beating of her heart, the shuddered breaths when he smiled at her and the dilated eyes of hers. He should put an end to this, knowing Marcellus' interest in her. It would be best for them both. And he was about to do just that, when he felt the familiar scent of his love.

"Who are you?" he heard Caroline ask just behind Camille.

Camille turned around and he could practically heard the confusion of the women. "I am Camille. Who are you?" Camille asked. The slight quiver in her voice was enough for them both to know that Camille dreaded the answer.

"Caroline" she replied and walked around the human blonde to reach Klaus. She sat on the table beside which he sat and said, "I heard what happened." She said and patted his hands.

He knew that she was not only keeping up appearance but also staking her claim. Niklaus internally smirked and bowed his head.

Caroline turned to the human blonde and said, "I believe your business here is done. Now can you leave so we have some time to mourn as a family?"

It was not a request, but a demand, which Camille understood well enough and left with a huff. As soon as she was gone, Caroline took his hand and pulled him toward his bedroom. And they spend the rest of the night cuddling and mourning together.

* * *

The next morning, Elijah, Niklaus and Marcellus were in the living room of the compound for a family meeting. Hayley was still not feeling up to it, with her rollercoaster of emotions and grief being the primary one. Caroline opted to stay with Hayley, helping her with the blood lust. Which the men understood completely. Niklaus was in the armchair, with Elijah and Marcellus in the sofas opposite each other.

"What do you think? Should we go for the witches first or Francesca?" Niklaus asked.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Are you really asking for our opinion?"

Niklaus shrugged.

"We must interrogate the witches first. But going for Francesca's wolves would send her a message" Marcellus said.

"And I believe, Hayley must be wondering about her abilities. Should we let her have a go?" Niklaus asked.

Elijah rolled his eyes, while Marcellus just shrugged.

But Niklaus already made his decision, so he went to Hayley's room. But she just told him to sod off and that she needed time to mourn. And Niklaus respected her enough to let her be.

With Elijah in tow, Niklaus made his way to the other side of the city where he knew that Francesca was hiding her wolves. Come on, you can't just hide from the Original Hybrid. There were at least ten wolves in the house.

Niklaus did not waste any time. He just killed eight wolves. Elijah just frowned at a drop of blood on his suit. Niklaus rolled his eyes and gestured to the wolf, who was quivering like a new born vampire. Just a broken limb here and a punch there he sputtered the secret that Francesca was hiding. Once they had the information, he killed the remaining wolves as well.

Satisfied that the trip was for naught, the two male Originals were getting ready to leave the scene, when they all of a sudden fell, with a terrible migraine, which was obviously witch induced. The migraine so strong that the Originals were trying so hard, and failing, to resist the pain. It was like that for the nest thirty seconds, when all of a sudden the pain stopped. The Originals stood up to see the witch who was responsible for the terrible headache was on the ground, with a hole in her chest. Dead. And a woman standing with a heart in her hand, blood oozing out of it and a smirk on her face.

"Miss me?" she asked.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it...**_

 _ **So who do you think this mysterious woman is?**_

 _ **Review your answers, darlings...**_

 _ **Until Next Time. ..**_


End file.
